


Motown

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lightly smutty heavy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This is my submission for The Prince and The Heiress Fan Community's May Mature BVDN.  Some may know, some may not, but the Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Nights are a series of prompts, 6 in this case, of 300 words per prompt with a 40 minute time limit to write each prompt.  Each prompt is a mystery and all are clues to the mystery theme for the night for you to guess.  The night's theme ended up being Motown, the title for this piece and the clues are the titles of each chapter.  I hope you enjoy this work.Vegeta trains himself to exhaustion in his hunt to attain the Legendary... and Bulma is there to catch him.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	1. My Girl

(Thanks to BianWW for the night's banner artwork! Please check her out on her Twitter and Tumblr at @bianww !)

Exhaustion. All he could think about was exhaustion. His eyes drooped with the grim and grimy sensation of tiredness. His fingers tingled all the way to the tips as if his own body was eager to either awaken or go numb completely. As if that wasn’t bad enough, he moved slowly. And his brain moved even slower. It was like each thought was trying to wade through the thickest sludge he’d ever encountered. He trudged back to the main building. Normally it was sch a short journey, one spent brooding about how he had yet to attain the Legendary that Kakkarot had found yet he still hadn’t. But this time, every step felt like he hadn’t actually moved. Like he hadn’t actually made any sort of meaningful progress.

“Hmmph,” true. So very, very true to his life right now.

“Vegeta.”

He was just so… so… tired. Every part of his body begged for some sort of respite. For peace.

“Vegeta?”

Normally he wouldn’t give actually giving in a single thought, but tonight… It sounded heavenly. Tonight…

“Vegeta?”

“Hmm,” he looked over at his side.

She was there. Staring up at him with big, doe eyes the color of the most beautiful seas he’d ever had the privilege to see in the entire Universe and yet she outdid them all with her beauty and intensity and brilliance.

Gods, he was waxing poetic in his exhaustion. His fingertips going completely numb on one hand already. He was so tired. No shower. He might not even take off his clothes. Just rest. Sleep. On his bed.

A soft, pale hand cupped his cheek with the most tenderest caress. He closed his eyes and leaned into its comfort. He stumbled. Nearly giving into sleeping right here, right now.

She caught him. He felt her arms around him more than anything else.

“Whoa, let’s get you to bed, okay?” Her voice was light and cheery. There she was. His girl. His… Woman.


	2. Beehive

His mind was swimming. She could see it. His brain was barely treading water, just trying to stay awake long enough to get to bed. Poor guy, he hadn’t even had the strength to fly. She knew it had taken everything from him just to not collapse on her as she shifted one of his arms over her shoulders and walked with him. Carried him to the house.

Every step had been brutal, for him and for her. Every step he made was heavy. It seemed to take forever to get up here, but they had finally made it into his room and over to his bed. She’d just barely managed to dislodge the weight of his arm from around her when he’d finally collapsed on his bed. That was it. He was done, physically at least. She still wasn’t sure about mentally, yet.

Carefully, she rolled him over onto his back. For some reason, she didn’t like thinking of him being this exhausted and sleeping on his stomach, face down into his bedding. Would he suffocate himself? She silently moved to the bottom of the bed. Sat down on the foot of the mattress and reached out for one of his feet. She laid it on her lap as she began to untie the laces of the sneakers he’d taken to wearing while her Mother was washing his uniform.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, low and with weight he rarely gave words. Like he was wallowing in just saying them, like he was soaking in the warm depths of their meaning. “Bulma,” he purred.

She froze. Her mind buzzing like a hive of bees. Her body vibrating on a wavelength that sent energy firing through every synapsis she had and every nerve ending too. The last time he said her name like that, the last time he _purred_ her name like that was the last time they’d been intimate.


	3. Records

Funny how the mind recorded things. Bulma bite her lower lip as she remembered. She remembered everything. She had only recently split with Yamcha for good and Vegeta… it was like he had been waiting for her and Yamcha to call it quits once and for all.

She had been sad that evening though. It was their usual date night and she was alone. She had briefly considered drowning her lonely sorrows in a pile of chocolate bars and all the cups of ramen she had in the pantry when her emotions took over and she ended up just drowning in her sorrows. He’d heard her though and he’d come to her room to comfort her. Funny, Vegeta comforting someone. In his own way of course.

Bulma smiled to herself remembering how he’d told her to stop crying, that her blubbering was annoying him and making it impossible for him to get any rest. It only added to her emotions. Now she felt lonely and guilty. So… he kissed her. Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, so proud, too proud really, kissed her, Bulma Briefs. And it felt… good. Really, really good.

His lips were softer than she had ever imagined. And she _had_ imagined. Those times when Yamcha was being a jerk and she knew it would drive him crazy if she just walked right up to Vegeta, the man he despised most, and gave him a big, ole smooch. But this wasn’t that. It hadn’t been anywhere near that.

As strong as Vegeta was, his kiss was… it was like he was trying to take her breath away in all those ways that romance novels tell you about. It was like a dream. A dream that had waken her form her misery. He’d broken their kiss quickly, a worried look on his face as he searched her eyes, looking for any sign from her of rejection. Instead, Bulma kissed him back.


	4. Do You Love Me

Bulma slipped the last of his sock to join its twin on the floor next to his untied sneakers. She put his foot back down on the bed and sat there for a moment. She smiled fondly at the memory of how she had tried to take his boots off that last time. They were sticky to his feet from his grueling workout in the gravity chamber. He’d managed to slip them off easily. Along with her own clothes. She’d never been happier to see her jumpsuit in such a discarded heap on the floor before.

Quietly, Bulma rose from his bed and turned. His face was so calm, so serene, so… relieved in sleep. Bulma considered… no, no considering. She would.

Bulma approached the side of the bed, gently balanced her weight on the bed, leaned over, and laid a soft kiss at the base of the point of his pronounced Widow’s Peak. She leaned back and sighed to herself, smiling at the sight of him. So relaxed. Finally. She turned to leave—

A hand latched onto her wrist. She looked down. His hand. She looked up at his face again. No change. Still calm and serene in sleep. Nothing to even indicate to her that he was awake still.

“Please… stay with me tonight.”

She stared at him.

“Really? You want me to… to…”

“I… want you here when I wake up.” He said quietly.

It was the closest to…

“Yeah, okay,” she nodded.

“Your sleeping garment,” he said, “it’s still in my dresser.”

Her mouth fell open. The last time… her sleeping gown, a slinky, little, silk number in the shade of petal pink… he’d kept it for her? Here? In his room?

He let go of her wrist and Bulma padded over to his dresser. She pulled open the drawer he kept his underwear in and there it was beside his neatly rolled up boxer briefs. Her nightgown, neatly folded. Waiting for her.

She picked it up and undressed. Slipping it on gracefully. She made her way back to bed. Somehow, Kami only knew, he’d managed to slip under the sheets more silently than she thought she had when changing.

As soon as Bulma lifted the sheets to get under with him, his arm rose up to welcome her by his side. She smiled again and climbed into bed. His arm wrapping around her and drawing her close to him as the sheets drifted back down over their bodies.


	5. Soul

The feel of her head resting on his chest reminded him of… her lips had felt so soft that first kiss. And everyone after that. The feel of her in his arms. She was, is the greatest comfort he had ever felt in his entire life. The only comfort he could remember aside from the annoying companionship of Nappa and Raditz. They were friendship, she… he knew it. Vegeta loved Bulma. He could pretend things all he wanted, but… maybe it was how hard he’d pushed himself. But he didn’t have the strength to fight anything let alone himself.

He loves her, treasured her more than anything he ever had before. This Woman and his Pride were all he had.

His skin tingled where her hand rested on his stomach and underneath his skin, butterflies fluttered his guts.

He wanted to say it. Wanted to tell her. I love you, Woman. I love you, My Bulma. My precious Bulma.

He… craved being inside her. Sharing her body. To feel her cling to him as he clung to her while his hips united them more than he had ever bonded with another being. She was his first. His only. He wasn’t her first, but he knew...

“I want to be your last.” He said it out loud, his fingertips regaining feeling caressing her warm skin where her silk had hiked up her body, exposing her nakedness beneath.

She wanted to tell him to be careful, that that sounded dangerously close to a marriage proposal. It was… she had been waiting for Yamcha to ask her… without knowing that all this time she was waiting for Vegeta to ask her to marry him.

She stared at the starlit sky beyond his balcony.

“Yes,” Bulma answered. “Vegeta, be my last.”

After him, she knew… they had a connection. Even that first time. There was something. The way he touched her. The way she touched him. The way he felt inside her. His movements. Orgasm after shuddering orgasm, for both of them. Holding each other dear as bliss overwhelmed them time and time again.


	6. Jukebox

She quite literally felt his heart skip a beat against her ear then it spurred to life a mile a minute like someone kicking a jukebox to life. She grinned against his skin.

“Vegeta?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I be your last?”

“You… already are, Woman.”

Her grinned broadened. Bulma snuggled more into Vegeta’s side and felt the reciprocation of his arm tightening around her, holding her to him.

They didn’t have to tonight. This was enough. And it was so much more than when, she thought she could say it now, than when they made love to each other. Even that first night, it wasn’t sex. Vegeta didn’t just have sex. Thought it was beneath him. Thought it was a base instinct to be overcome as was proper for a warrior, nothing in life other than training and fighting. But with her… he…

“In the morning, Woman, when I’ve regained my strength and rested up. I will… make this up to you.”

“You don’t have to. We’ve got all the time in the world now for that.” The rest of their lives apparently.

“That’s exactly why I will make it up to you in the morning.” His fingertips danced enticingly along the bare hip he exposed beneath the sheets. Now that we have ‘all the time in the world’ as you put it, why waste it.”

Ooh, that sounded good. She had to admit it. His touch, his words… they were doing things to her. She felt the wetness already between her legs.

“Well, if you’re so tired, you could just…,” her fingers danced along his abdomen as enticingly as his own did along her skin; she felt the muscles and sinew react to her touch, “stay in bed all day tomorrow. You know, to rest. I could take care of you. Help you with that.”

Vegeta grinned. Feeling his body, his manhood already agreeing to that as the smell of her femininity reached his acute nostrils. If he weren’t so exhausted, he would claim her right now as his forever. “Tomorrow then.”

“Hmmm,” she sighed happily, “tomorrow. Oh, and Vegeta?”

“Yes, Woman.”

“I love you too.”

“Yes… My Bulma.”


End file.
